Wrong Floor
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: Darcy is a new arrival to Avengers tower. She gets lost on her way to she and Jane's lab, and a cute guy named Steve helps her find her way.


Darcy shouldn't have been surprised she'd gotten lost in Tony Stark's massive tower.

She and Jane had just arrived the day before from London. They'd been too tired to move all of Jane's equipment, and had decided to wait a day to give themselves a chance to sleep.

It, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that Thor had shown up to greet them as soon as the jet sent by Tony himself had landed.

So, here Darcy was, trying to remember which floor they'd been told the labs were located on.

Thor had told them that their equipment would be brought to their lab in boxes, because Jane was still paranoid that someone would try to take it. Darcy didn't blame her for feeling that way, she'd gotten protective of their things, too.

Her breakup with Ian had been amicable enough. They'd both realized that they weren't working out and had mutually decided to call it quits.

Then, they'd gotten an offer from Pepper Potts. Thor was staying on Earth for a while, and had been told he could stay in Avengers tower. Naturally, he'd asked if Jane, and by extension, Darcy, could stay as well.

They'd packed up within a few days and had flown to New York. Thor had wanted to be with them in London, but had stayed at the tower instead, as Jane and Darcy would be there shortly.

Jane had been antsy the entire flight. Darcy had tried listening to music and sleeping, but it had been hard. Jane's eagerness to see Thor had been contagious, she supposed, because she couldn't get herself to focus much on anything until they'd landed.

Now, here she was, trying to figure out where she should go. Jane hadn't texted to let her know they were setting things up, but she hadn't been able to sleep any later. Her jetlag had warped into insomnia, which the time change hadn't helped with.

She glanced over the buttons on the elevator. There were so many floors. She wondered how anyone found the correct floor when there hadn't even been a map in the lobby.

She jabbed a button at random and hoped for the best.

The elevator moved swiftly upward. It barely made a sound as it took her to the floor she'd chosen.

She decided she could get used to this place. Not having to pay rent was nice. Their lab was bigger than anywhere they'd worked in the past.

If only she could find it…

The door slid open, and she could tell she was on the wrong floor before even stepping out of the elevator.

Sighing, she stepped out despite knowing she was on the wrong floor. She could find someone and ask whoever she found for directions.

Glancing around, she figured this floor was where multiple gyms were. She didn't particularly like working out, but if she got to watch hot guys in the process, sign her up.

She heard the sounds of fists hitting something. She assumed it was the sound of fists, for all she knew without seeing, whoever it was could be kicking something.

Turning around a corner, she spotted an open door and cautiously peered through.

She saw a tall, blond man with his back to her. From what she could see, he was well-muscled.

She stared for what felt like an eternity, but was probably somewhere around thirty seconds.

Feeling a little guilty for just staring at the guy, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hi," she called to him. "I'm a little lost…"

The man stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at her. Blue eyes studied her quickly.

"Where are you trying to go, ma'am?" He asked, eyes lingering on hers.

"The science labs. My boss and I just got in last night, and were too tired to check out our new space right away."

"I see." He turned fully to face her, extending a hand for her to shake. "I'm Steve."

"I'm Darcy."

Steve smiled as the two of them shook hands. The smile did things to her fluttering nerves. She'd thought he was attractive before, but when he smiled, his face lightened.

"I can take you there, if you'd like." He offered, and she grinned in response.

"That would be awesome, thanks, dude."

He nodded, turning and fixing the bag he'd been punching and unwrapping his hands. She hadn't noticed the tape he'd wrapped them with, she'd been too busy staring at his face and darting glances at his muscles.

"So, do you work here, Steve?" She asked, trying to figure out why he looked familiar.

She was sure she'd never met him before, but something about his face reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place her finger on whom.

"Sort of." He replied, gaze sweeping over her face once more.

Darcy nodded and turned for the door. "Well, since you sort of work here, you should know the way, right?"

"I know how to get there. I told you I'd take you, and I don't go back on my word."

"I wasn't saying you would, dude. You're the one who said you _sort of_ work here. Lead the way, then, Steve.".

He walked out of the gym and she followed behind him. They made their way back to the elevator, and he hit the button to call it back to them.

"I'm surprised you didn't just ask JARVIS to take you directly to the labs." He commented, glancing from the door to her.

"Uh, I kind of forgot. Tony told Jane and I about JARVIS last night, but I was pretty tired, so I sort of tuned him out." She admitted, laughing a little.

He smiled. "It happens to all of us at some point."

She nodded. "I totally forgot that I could ask JARVIS for things, though. I feel kind of bad now for asking you to help me out."

Steve continued to smile, though. "I don't mind helping you out, Darcy. I offered, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

The elevator, which was taking a while for some reason, finally opened in front of them and they stepped on.

"JARVIS, can you take Darcy and I to the labs, please?"

"Certainly, Captain Rogers." A voice answered from the ceiling.

Darcy blinked at the way Steve had been addressed, then made the connection.

"You're Captain America?" She asked.

"I am," he replied. "I'm also just Steve."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Steve."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

The elevator stopped on the correct floor, the doors opening invitingly.

"Hey, do you want to get a coffee later?" Steve asked before she'd gotten a chance to leave.

She smiled and nodded. "That would be great. I don't know when I'll be free, though. Jane has us working crazy hours sometimes."

"Whenever you're free. How about around lunch? We can grab something to eat, too."

"Sure, that sounds fine. I can always remind Jane we need to take a break." She smiled and turned to walk down the hallway.

See you later."

"See you."

Darcy and Jane spent the morning unpacking various boxes of equipment. When steve showed up to take her out, she told Jane she'd bring her back something.

Over lunch, the two of them got to know each other better, finding that they had a lot in common. They made plans for a second date, which they were both looking forward to.

"Just think, if I hadn't gotten off on the wrong floor, we wouldn't have met for a few more days."

He grinned in reply.

As she grabbed some food to go for Jane, she was thankful she'd gotten up early that morning and decided to head to the lab.


End file.
